


Guangzhou vs Changsha

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basketball!Au, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un paseo nocturno por Changsha puede llevar a perderte y a encontrar algo al mismo tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guangzhou vs Changsha

El partido estaba reñido. Era el último cuarto, quedaban apenas treinta segundos y el marcador mostraba empate entre ambos equipos. Los espectadores estaban nerviosos en sus butacas, preguntándose cuál sería el resultado. Los jugadores, con sus pies recorriendo de un lado a otro los veintiocho metros de cancha, estaban completamente concentrados en cada pase, movimiento y gesto del contrincante.  
  
El balón botó contra el suelo antes de ser pasado e interceptado. Yifan, sobresaliendo como el miembro más alto de uno de los equipos y ocupando el lugar de  _pivot_ , se hizo dueño de la pelota. Obligó a sus piernas a moverse con rapidez, con la visión en el marcador negro de luces rojas en el que iban disminuyendo los segundos. Tenía que darse prisa y llegar hasta la canasta contraria. Golpeó la pelota contra el suelo y sopesó rápidamente sus posibilidades. Los jugadores del equipo contrario intentaban acorralarle sin dejarle sitio por el que escapar en una clara maniobra de presión, lo que le imposibilitaba poder moverse con facilidad o realizar un pase a otro jugador. Buscó un hueco en la barrera mientras sus ojos seguían viendo pasar los segundos. Iba a tener que arriesgar si quería puntuar. Dio un par de pasos moviendo la pelota, intentando distraer a sus oponentes que seguramente pensaban que iba a intentar pasar por el bloqueo. Sonrió y con un movimiento rápido y un salto, lanzó la pelota rumbo a la canasta en un tiro triple.  
  
Se notó el silencio en el lugar mientras la pelota realizaba su trayectoria y rebotaba contra el panel blanco, para después hacerlo sobre el aro dos veces y meterse al final por él golpeando la red. La pelota cayó con fuerza contra el suelo y el pequeño estadio rompió en gritos de victoria cuando el marcador cambió y mostró el resultado final.  
  
Guangzhou había ganado contra Changsha, pasando con ello a la final del Campeonato Juvenil Interprovincial.  
  
El pequeño estadio se llenó de vítores y expresiones de rabia entre el público, mientras que en la cancha Yifan se veía rodeado por su equipo, chocando manos sudorosas y sonriendo ampliamente. Gritaban  _¡Fan, Fan, Fan!_ a pleno pulmón, con la euforia y la alegría del momento reflejada en los rostros de todos ellos. Habían viajado durante largas horas para ir a jugar a esa ciudad, y entrenado sin parar durante semanas hasta caer rendidos en sus camas, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Yifan no podía sentirse más feliz y orgulloso en ese momento de todos ellos como capitán del equipo que era. No podía esperar a las palabras del entrenador, que los esperaba en la zona reservada junto a los dos árbitros que habían estado controlando durante todo el partido y habían hecho sonar el silbato dándolo por finalizado.  
  
El equipo contrario salió antes de la cancha, dirigiéndose a la zona de duchas con rostros afligidos. Yifan sabía lo que se sentía al perder, la sensación de que no lo habías hecho bien, de que no te habías esforzado lo suficiente; pero ese día no estaba en ese lado, sino en el vencedor, y aunque se compadecía de la cabeza gacha del capitán del equipo de Changsha, tenía que centrarse en sus compañeros.  
  
Una vez se calmaron mínimamente todos, se acercaron a su entrenador a piñón y lo abrazaron. Éste les dijo que habían hecho un trabajo excelente, y que había sido un gran partido. Al poco rato una chica trajo en sus manos un pequeño trofeo que los declaraba oficialmente ganadores del partido; sólo les quedaba un paso para la final.  
  
Yifan lo cogió entre sus manos grandes y sonrió una vez más. El baloncesto lo era todo para él y tener ese pequeño trofeo en las manos le demostraba que había hecho lo correcto dedicándose por entero al deporte. Su entrenador le decía que tenía un largo futuro por delante, que seguramente llegaría a jugador profesional si quería seguir ese camino. En ese momento sentía un poco más cerca esa meta a pesar de que todavía tenía que terminar el último año de instituto y le quedaban muchos partidos por delante para demostrar que valía.  
  
Pasó los dedos por la placa dorada y alzó el trofeo por encima de la cabeza, soltando un grito de júbilo que fue coreado por el resto del equipo.  
  


∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

  
  
Después del partido, y aunque todos estaban cansados, celebraron la victoria duchándose, cambiándose de ropa y recorriendo la ciudad metropolitana para encontrar un buen restaurante. El entrenador les invitó, diciéndoles con una sonrisa que si no ganaban el próximo partido tendrían que devolverle el dinero. Todos rieron y le prometieron que machacarían al otro equipo como habían hecho ese día. Los ánimos estaban muy altos y, entre bromas, codazos y algún que otro improperio, comieron hasta reventar. Una vez terminaron, pasaron por una sala de videojuegos en la que se echaron unas horas antes de volver al hotel y caer finalmente rendidos en las mullidas camas. Yifan fue el primero en hacerlo, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos.  
  
Cuando se despertó y se incorporó de la cama notando los músculos rígidos, se dio cuenta de que su compañero de habitación estaba dormido como un tronco. Miró la hora y vio que eran más de las diez de la noche. Se desperezó y se levantó. No tenía sueño a pesar de que estaba cansado, así que se dio otra ducha para destensar los miembros, se vistió con ropa de calle, cogió la cartera, su tarjeta de la habitación y salió por la puerta. Sabía que el resto seguiría durmiendo hasta tarde así que no se molestó en llamar a las otras habitaciones para comprobar si estaban despiertos o habían preferido continuar con su propia fiesta de celebración. Se merecían ese descanso y lo que fuera mientras hubiera moderación.  
  
Llamó al ascensor y bajó hasta la planta principal, desierta a esas horas salvo por una pareja mayor que estaba hablando de manera rápida en lo que le pareció mandarín con la recepcionista. Era la misma que les había saludado la noche anterior al llegar a la ciudad; debía de tener el turno de noche.  
  
Desvió la mirada hacia la entrada decorada con puertas de cristal, por la que pudo ver las luces nocturnas de la calle, y una vez salió por la puerta y el calor de la estación veraniega le dio en la piel, la ciudad le dio la bienvenida.  
  
Sólo había estado dos veces en Changsha, años atrás en otro campeonato y una vez con sus padres por un asunto familiar. Conocía el Pabellón Tianxin, símbolo de la ciudad; la Academia Yuelu de oído; y que Mao Zedong había nacido en esa ciudad. Había llegado a recorrer algún que otro templo y parte de su costa en barco por el río Xiang, pero poco más. Al menos esa tercera vez se quería asegurar de pasear un poco por su calles con un poco de detenimiento. Además se había olvidado de meterse un libro en la maleta y quizás todavía encontraba alguna tienda abierta en la que poder comprar uno y salvarse del aburrimiento futuro. No soportaba bien los viajes largos.  
  
Hacía calor, así que no se había preocupado de llevarse una chaqueta. Iba cómodo con su camisa de tirantes blanca y los pantalones vaqueros sueltos. Era una noche agradable, el tráfico estaba tranquilo a esas horas y se hacía ameno caminar por la calle.  
  
Se aseguró de comprobar el nombre de la calle en la que estaba el hotel por si no era capaz de encontrar el lugar a la vuelta, y empezó su pequeña excursión. Pocas veces iba solo a los sitios, su amigo Zitao era el de los paseos solitarios por la playa, así que notó la ausencia de una compañía para poder hablar o comentar lo que veía. Sintiéndose un poco perdido y mirando una y otra vez por dónde iba, acabó encontrando un 24 horas con sección de libros. Pasó un rato ojeando los ejemplares y acabó comprándose uno, además de un recuerdo de la ciudad para su madre, que le había dicho que le trajera uno del viaje.  
  
Salió de la tienda con un refresco en la mano y la intención de volver al hotel para pasar la noche leyendo hasta que se durmiera. Madrugarían a la mañana siguiente para iniciar el regreso a Guangzhou, así que le esperaba a él y a sus compañeros muchas horas en la carretera a bordo del autobús, y prefería estar lo más despejado posible para poder dormirse despreocupadamente a partir de la segunda parada que hicieran; el resto del tiempo lo emplearía en la lectura.  
  
Todavía no habían dado las doce, así que si regresaba pronto podría dormir al menos ocho horas con suerte, eso si el entrenador tenía un poco de consideración con ellos.  
  
Dio un sorbo a su lata de refresco, notando el sabor ácido de la isotónica de limón, y miró a su alrededor. Sabía por dónde había venido. Enfrente estaba el restaurante de fideos por el que había pasado media hora antes, y en la esquina el bar en cuyo exterior estaba apoyados unos jóvenes que parecían tener su edad, conversando animadamente con sus bebidas en la mano.  
  
Cruzó la calle por el paso de peatones, libro y lata en mano, y siguió el camino que había recorrido para llegar hasta ahí. A medida que iba pasando por los establecimientos, le vinieron el sonido de éstos y el olor de comida de algunos de ellos; gente que reía, música de turno sonando por los altavoces, las terrazas de los restaurantes llenos de conversaciones en el dialecto de la provincia de Hunan, y platos calientes que eran servidos por chicas con una sonrisa de cortesía en el rostro.  
  
Yifan caminaba dándose cuenta de esos detalles, empapándose con la mirada de la colección de luces, establecimientos y personas que daban vida a las calles. Una vez pasó una de las más concurridas, llegó a otro semáforo que parecía no ponerse nunca en verde para los peatones; se apoyó contra el poste de una farola y abrió el libro tirando antes la lata vacía a una papelera. Ojeó las últimas páginas y pasó rápidamente el resto, lo que hizo que le llegara el olor del papel. Llegó a la primera página, y una vez pasó el índice, empezó a leer para no estar esperando sin hacer nada.  
  
El tema era interesante y estaba escrito de manera tan amena que no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo había cambiado hasta que, levantando por un momento la vista, vio que la gente que estaba esperando con él había empezado a cruzar. Se apresuró y los imitó, llegando al otro lado habiéndose vuelto a poner en rojo.  
  
Retornó a su lectura mientras caminaba, teniendo cuidado de no chocar con nadie ni con nada, pasando hojas sin cesar hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se había leído cuatro capítulos. Se paró y cerró el libro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Miró a un lado y a otro mientras los transeúntes que todavía quedaban por las calles pasaban a su lado. No le sonaba ninguno de los edificios que le rodeaba. Se había entretenido tanto leyendo que se había olvidado de estar pendiente de por dónde iba; seguramente tenía que haber girado varios metros o bocacalles atrás, a saber. Desde luego no había estado caminando toda la ida en línea recta como era consciente que acababa de hacer a la vuelta.  
  
De repente pensó que era una mala idea haber comprado el libro, quizás hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado en el hotel; estar perdido en una ciudad que apenas conocía no le hacía especial gracia. Probó a preguntar a una mujer mayor si sabía por dónde ir al hotel en que estaba inscrito, pero la mujer le miró con la duda en la cara. El nombre no le sonaba, y había demasiados calles para recordarlas todas al dedillo, así que no pudo ayudarle. Probó una segunda vez con otra persona, pero al obtener el mismo resultado, decidió intentar buscar el camino por sí sólo. El instituto no tenía un presupuesto muy alto así que la junta había tenido que reservar habitaciones en un hotel situado en un barrio secundario; pequeño pero económico.  
  
Volvió a mirar a un lado y a otro, observando los comercios y la calle en sí, para ver si por algún casual algo le llamaba la atención y conseguía guiarse, pero no tuvo suerte. Decidió entonces volver otra vez por el mismo sitio; si caminaba sobre sus pasos debería de encontrar en algún momento el punto en el que se había desviado.  
  
Miró el reloj. Las doce menos cuarto. La calle cada vez estaba más desierta y, a ese ritmo, a medianoche sólo quedarían los pocos lugareños que iban de camino a sus casas. Apuró el ritmo e intentó ubicarse a medida que iba volviendo sobre sus pasos. Creyó encontrar un edificio que le sonaba, pero no podía estar seguro, las luces de las fachadas y de los comercios iban apagándose, y ello le desorientaba porque donde antes había luz y música, ahora había una reja y ventanas oscuras.  
  
Caminó durante un rato. Lo fácil habría sido llamar a algún compañero y decirle que le fueran a buscar, no tenía nada más que darle el nombre de la calle, o incluso guiarse por el GPS del móvil, pero se le había olvidado en la habitación, lo que no estaba resultando ser algo muy inteligente por su parte. Tampoco podía llamar usando alguna de las cabinas telefónicas que todavía sobrevivían en las calles; no sabía el número del hotel.  
  
Al final llegó a un parque por el que no recordaba haber pasado y se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de madera que había en el lugar. Soltó un suspiró, dejó el libro a un lado y se recostó cuan largo era, con el cansancio del día empezando a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba, al cielo en el que se vislumbraba alguna estrella tímida, cuya luz estelar era mitigada por las de la ciudad, que privaban a los habitantes del espectáculo celeste.  
  
—¿Y ahora qué? —murmuró para sí mismo, respirando profundamente y soltando el aire con desgana.  
  
Nadie le respondió, solo como estaba en ese parque, compuesto por un cajón de madera, un columpio doble, un tobogán y un quiosco de madera que seguramente vendía refrescos y chucherías a los niños y que estaba cerrado a esas horas tardías. De fondo se oía el ruido del poco tráfico de la calle paralela, el pitido lejano de lo que pensó que podía ser un camión de basura, y un ruido más cercano y monótono que le llamó la atención.  
  
Se incorporó del banco al cabo de un minuto, notando que el sonido no cesaba pero sí cambiaba de ritmo. Creía saber qué lo hacía, llevaba casi toda la vida escuchando la goma de un balón chocar contra la superficie de una pista de deporte. Miró hacia el lado contrario del parque, encontrándose con una zona iluminaba por unos focos y que dejaba a la vista a unos cuantos metros, un par de canastas y la silueta de una persona botando una pelota e intentando encestar.  
  
Se levantó del todo, y sabiendo que no perdía nada por acercarse y de paso preguntar, se dirigió hacia allí. Llegó a la altura de una valla que delimitaba una pequeña pista; se apoyó en ella, optando por mirar un poco como jugaba la otra persona. Las focos iluminaban por momentos su rostro, dejando ver las facciones de un chico joven, medio oculto por la capucha azul que llevaba puesta.  
  
Se movía con rapidez, aunque no con la destreza suficiente, y le faltaba técnica al lanzar, lo que hacía que le costase tanto encestar. En el poco rato que llevaba observándole, lo había intentado diez veces y sólo lo había conseguido una, y con rebote en el panel y cayendo dentro de casualidad. Sin embargo, aún con sus pobre resultados, el chico seguía intentándolo una y otra vez. Era perseverante, una cualidad que Yifan encontraba importante en un deporte como ese y en todo. No había que rendirse fácilmente.  
  
Podía ser un buen base si mejoraba su juego. O quizás un escolta.  
  
La pelota volvió a rebotar con fuerza contra el panel y salió disparada en dirección a Yifan. Con buenos reflejos, la capturó con facilidad y la botó un par de veces, notando la textura rugosa y familiar en las manos.  
  
—Tienes que coger más impulso —comentó levantando la vista y acortando la distancia entre los dos.  
  
El muchacho había ido detrás del balón pero se había parado al verle, ahora le miraba con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.  
  
—Así —dijo, cogiendo el balón de manera apropiada en las manos, calculando el ángulo y dando un pequeño salto antes de soltarlo.  
  
Pasó por el aro sin apenas rozar la red, rebotando contra el suelo; eso hubieran sido dos puntos. Yifan fue a recogerlo y, una vez lo tuvo de nuevo entre sus manos, se giró e hizo un paso rápido. El muchacho reaccionó un poco lento pero cogió la pelota a tiempo. Miró el balón y después a Yifan.  
  
—¿Juegas? —preguntó con el acento característico de la provincia, heredado seguramente de hablar en el dialecto de Xiang, y que hacía que su mandarín sonara con un deje curioso pero comprensible.  
  
Yifan sonrió. La respuesta era bastante obvia.  
  
—Puedo enseñarte cómo encestar —le propuso.  
  
Como parte del club de baloncesto en el instituto, enseñaba a veces a los alumnos de cursos inferiores en las jornadas culturales, así que sabía cómo explicar un buen tiro.  
  
—Sé encestar.  
  
—Ya lo veo —se acercó a él y le quitó la pelota de las manos con facilidad, botándola a continuación. Tenía que mejorar sus reflejos—. Aunque si quieres hacerlo con más frecuencia —se dio media vuelta y miró hacia la canasta adoptando la posición correcta—, tendrás que mejorar tu...  
  
No llegó a terminar la frase porque el balón salió despedido de sus manos y para cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en manos del otro chico, quien le sonrió a pocos metros de distancia. La capucha se le había caído en algún momento y ahora se veía una maraña de pelo oscuro que le caía por debajo de las orejas, enmarcando un rostro ovalado y unos ojos oscuros que le miraban fijamente.  
  
—Tú tienes que aprender a prestar más atención —comentó sin borrar la sonrisa y botando la pelota en clara demostración de que se atreviera a quitársela.  
  
Le había pillado desprevenido, algo que no le solía ocurrir muy a menudo, así que se quedó parado por un momento, sorprendido por el robo del balón.  
  
Estaba tan acostumbrado a jugar con sus compañeros de equipo que sabía prácticamente cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento, sin embargo, acababa de conocer a ese chico y, aunque le había observado los suficiente para saber cuales eran sus cualidades positivas y negativas, estaba claro que podía pillarle por sorpresa; pero no acababa de ganar esa tarde contra la Liga Juvenil de Changsha por nada.  
  
—¿Estás seguro de querer retarme?  
  
—Puede ser divertido —contestó simplemente, adoptando una postura más acorde para defender el balón e impedir una captura fácil.  
  
Yifan enarcó una ceja esbozando al mismo tiempo una pequeña sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se le presentaba una situacion como esa, y tenía curiosidad por el resultado.  
  
Dado que el muchacho tenía el balón en su poder, fue quien inició el enfrentamiento, empleando un bote de protección para evitar que se lo pudiera robar. Yifan lo tanteó, buscando el momento idóneo para arrebatárselo. Fue a atacar, pero el muchacho se movió rodeándole y alejándose de él, corriendo hacia la canasta a su espalda. Yifan se dio media vuelta rápidamente para alcanzarle. Tenía la ventaja de tener las piernas largas —una de las razones por las que jugaba como pivot en el equipo—, así que llegó hasta él con facilidad. Le bloqueó el avance y se plantó delante de él queriendo robarle el balón, pero el chico se defendió y le esquivó, colándose por debajo de su brazo.  
  
Creyó escuchar una pequeña risa pero no se paró a escucharla, estaba más ocupado en recuperar el balón. Hubo un tiro a canasta pero fue fallido, dejando libre la pelota, que cayó lo suficientemente cerca de Yifan como para poder apoderarse de ella sin mucha dificultad. La botó un par de veces, mientras el otro se acercaba y alargaba un brazo para capturarlo. Yifan se movió impidiéndoselo, aunque acercándose al mismo tiempo más a él. Siempre jugaba más atacando, dada su posición como jugador, pero sabía defenderse bien llegado el momento.  
  
—No me has dicho tu nombre —señaló.  
  
—Tú tampoco —volvió a intentar arrebatarle el balón, pero Yifan le mareó con un movimiento de brazos para que no lo consiguiera, alejándose de él en el último segundo.  
  
—Yifan —se presentó, pasando a continuación por su lado, directo a la canasta. Cuando llegó a la distancia deseada, levantó los brazos y lanzó, encestando un triple. Recogió la pelota sin darle tiempo a que el otro llegara y se giró—. ¿Y tú?  
  
—Gáname y te lo diré. —Sonrió.  
  
Yifan se quedó mirando la sonrisa un segundo de más, notando como se le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla.  
  
—Llevo ventaja —señaló.  
  
—Por el momento.  
  
Fue el turno de que la sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Yifan, de manera tímida y fugaz. Era una pena, pero seguramente se iba a quedar sin saber su nombre. No le apetecía dejárselo fácil y que ganara; era competitivo después de todo.  
  
Alzó la pelota para volver a tirar, decidido a marcar otro triple por la distancia, pero una mano paró el balón en la trayectoria, lo que hizo que volviera a ser dueño el muchacho bajo; Yifan le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza.  
  
—Si quieres encestar tendrás que coger mejor impulso —le comentó al verle correr hacia la otra canasta—. Mejorar la posición de las manos para empezar —acortó la distancia entre ambos, poniéndose a su lado, quitándole la pelota en un bote y lanzándola en su propia red—. Así —cayó dentro, dos puntos, y dejó que contara como si hubiera encestado el otro. Volvió a coger la pelota—. Elevarse, apoyar y sujetar, y golpear con la muñeca. No tirar con ambas manos como haces.  
  
Efectuó un pase de pecho, que el otro chico recibió reaccionando más rápido que la primera vez.  
  
—Inténtalo —le animó, imitando el movimiento al detalle de cómo hacerlo; sabía que tomaría nota, tenía la impresión de que aprendía rápido y que simplemente nadie le había explicado la manera e improvisaba con resultados un poco dudosos.  
  
El joven miró el balón y después hacia la canasta. Lo botó un par de veces y lanzó desde dentro de la línea de triple, cayendo por el aro esta vez de forma más decidida, sólo con un pequeño rebote antes de caer dentro. Dos puntos.  
  
Yifan volvió a cogerla, y se movió hasta él con un bote de control, alto y fuerte a su altura, esperando el siguiente ataque.  
  
—Cuatro, tres. Voy ganando —volvió a sonreír el muchacho empleando un tono divertido.  
  
—Cinco, dos —le rectificó, diciendo primero su puntuación sin dejar de botar.  
  
—Aquel primer tiro no cuenta —se movió queriendo capturar el balón.  
  
—Tampoco el que he tirado por ti —replicó.  
  
—Eso es porque has querido. Cuatro, tres, Yifan —se defendió, pronunciando su nombre por primera vez. Sonó diferente con su acento, pero no le desagradó.  
  
—No por mucho tiempo —le advirtió con una mirada directa a los ojos y empleando de nuevo un bote de protección.  
  
Después de ese momento, empezó el juego de verdad.  
  
Con la noche calurosa, los focos de la pista y la ciudad dormida rodeándoles, pasaron a perseguirse el uno al otro; corriendo y esquivando; robando y botando el balón; interceptando y tirando a canasta. Yifan era rápido y llevaba mucho tiempo jugando a ese deporte, pero el otro chico conseguía colarse en su defensa de vez en cuando, apareciendo de la nada por detrás y arrebatándole la pelota para dirigirse a continuación hacia la canasta con un bote de velocidad. A pesar de que tenía las piernas cortas y que no contaba con tanta altura como él, se defendió bastante bien y sus tiros fueron más certeros desde que le dijo como hacerlo.  
  
El ejercicio hizo que su cuerpo, cansado después del partido de la tarde, se activase y el sudor se le pegara a la piel; que sus músculos reaccionasen y trabajaran, sin preocuparse de que al día siguiente le pudieran doler. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el juego y quizás un poco en la sonrisa que afloraba de vez en cuando en aquel muchacho que corría veloz por la pista.  
  
Jugaron durante un buen rato, con el balón sonando con fuerza contra el suelo y el panel de la canasta; el sonido difuminándose en la distancia, reemplazado poco después por otro bote y tiro.  
  
Yifan perdió la cuenta de los puntos, que dejaron de tener importancia en su mente llegado un momento dado; simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar como siempre hacía en un partido. Adrenalina, sudor, y el contrincante desafiándole con esa mirada profunda eran lo único de lo que fue consciente hasta que ambos se tiraron al suelo cansados, apoyando la espalda en el terreno rugoso y dejando que la pelota botara sin dueño hasta que ésta se paró, dando paso a un silencio sólo roto por el sonido de sus respiraciones aceleradas.  
  
Miró al chico, cuyo pecho subía con cada respiración, con el flequillo partido en dos y pegado a la frente por el sudor, los labios entreabiertos dejando entrar aire a los pulmones y los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el cielo.  
  
—Ha sido un buen partido —le comentó un poco falto de voz.  
  
El chico giró la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada.  
  
—Te he ganado —sonrió.  
  
—¿Dices eso para no decirme tu nombre? —alzó una ceja sin apartar la mirada, estirando el brazo izquierdo sobre la pista. El suelo estaba duro y caliente por el calor, y su forma irregular le pinchaba la piel.  
  
—¿Crees que miento?  
  
—Tú sabrás —le contestó tragando saliva para aclararse la garganta. Seguramente sabía la puntuación correcta tanto como él.  
  
—Yixing —dijo el chico al cabo de un par de segundos, incorporándose y quedándose sentado, pasando después a hacer unos estiramientos de espalda.  
  
Yifan le observó con curiosidad durante un momento y se incorporó también.  
  
—Eso significa que te he ganado —comentó con una sonrisa.  
  
—No. Significa que no quiero dejarte sufrir con la incógnita, aunque debería, pero hoy me siento generoso —respondió.  
  
—Qué detalle. ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó intrigado, apoyado sobre las manos mientras seguía observando sus movimientos. Tenía flexibilidad.  
  
—No todos los días se te aparece un gigante de dos metros de altura con cara de mala leche para jugar contigo —se incorporó con una sonrisa que volvió a hacer relucir su hoyuelo y que daba cierto toque adorable a su persona.  
  
Yifan rió, sin tomarse a mal el comentario. No era la primera vez que alguien hacía referencia a su rostro.  
  
—A saber cómo acabaste aquí —siguió—, es difícil perderse en Changsha —caminó hasta el balón y lo cogió del suelo.  
  
—Es que estaba aburrido.  
  
—¿Y te dedicas a acercarte a desconocidos en la oscuridad para paliar ese aburrimiento? —se pasó la mano libre por el pelo húmedo, despegándolo de la cabeza y la frente, revolviéndolo aún más y consiguiendo que cada punta mirase en una dirección diferente como si lo hubiera azotado un vendaval.  
  
—Ese es mi estilo —respondió levantándose y sacudiéndose las pequeñas piedrecitas que se le había clavado en las manos.  
  
—Da miedo —Rió, dando un bote con la pelota.  
  
—En realidad buscaba mi hotel —dijo al final.  
  
—¿Hotel? —repitió enarcando levemente las cejas.  
  
—No soy de por aquí, de hecho vengo de un poco lejos —le informó.  
  
—¿De fuera de la galaxia? —bromeó.  
  
—De Guangzhou —contestó. Miró la hora un momento. Era más de la una de la mañana.  
  
—Eso queda en la Tierra. Lástima.  
  
—¿Por qué? —Levantó la vista del reloj.  
  
—Hubiera sido más divertido que fueras un alienígena —respondió, girando el balón en las manos.  
  
Yifan no supo cómo interpretar ese comentario.  
  
—Eres un poco raro.  
  
—Tranquilo, no más que tú.  
  
Sonrió. Era un chico extraño y peculiar.  
  
Pasó a comentarle el nombre del hotel y la calle, por si algún casual le sonaba y sabía dónde estaba. Esta vez tuvo más suerte. Por lo visto no estaba lejos y sólo se había desviado por un par de calles paralelas que no eran, pero que había sido lo suficiente para que se perdiera sin saber recuperar el rumbo.  
  
Abandonaron la pista, que quedó solitaria a sus espaldas, con el mero eco del partido en ella. Caminaron juntos, Yixing un poco más adelante, guiándole por el camino que era.  
  
—¿No has estado nunca en Changsha? —le preguntó.  
  
—Sólo un par de veces, pero sólo un día o dos —contestó, girando a la izquierda cuando lo hizo el otro—. Se puede decir que no estoy demasiado familiarizado con la ciudad.  
  
—Maravilloso invento el mapa. O el móvil.  
  
—No lo llevo encima —admitió a su pesar.  
  
—Y después el despistado soy yo —sonrió y cruzó la calle sin mirar, aunque a esas horas no hacía falta, no había ni un solo coche circulando por ella.  
  
Yifan no entendió del todo su comentario. Dejó que le guiara y se alegró cuando pasaron al lado de un edificio que reconoció. Por fin había dejado de estar perdido.  
  
Llegaron al pequeño hotel pasados unos quince minutos, un edificio metido entre otros dos, y cuya fachada gris y monótona hacía que no llamara especialmente la atención salvo por el cartel con el nombre del lugar. Se veía luz en la entrada, lo que alegró a Yifan. Había temido que no hubiera nadie cuando regresara y tener que quedarse a dormir en la calle; nada placentero.  
  
—Gracias —le dijo a Yixing una vez llegaron—. Siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí y tan tarde.  
  
—Tranquilo, vivo cerca.  
  
Se impuso un pequeño silencio entre los dos. Yifan separó los labios para decir algo antes de entrar, pero no supo el qué, no tenía ganas de despedirse en realidad.  
  
—¿Siempre juegas por la noche? —le preguntó por seguir con la conversación terminada metros atrás.  
  
—¿Quieres volver a acecharme en la oscuridad? —creyó escuchar cierto toque pícaro.  
  
—No creo que vuelva a la ciudad en bastante tiempo.  
  
Ahora que habían ganado, su siguiente partido sería bien lejos de allí, incluso de Guangzhou. Seguramente no volverían hasta el año siguiente, para la nueva temporada si les iba tan bien como en esta, pero Yifan ya no estaría en el equipo del instituto, así que a lo mejor esa era su última vez.  
  
—Cuando lo hagas, puedo ser tu guía —le propuso—, pero la oferta es limitada.  
  
—Suena bien, aún con esa traba —respondió, cambiando el peso del pie. Una sombra pasó por delante de la ventana de la planta baja del hotel. Seguramente era la recepcionista.  
  
—Hay que saber hacer que el cliente compre —replicó Yixing, empleando otra de sus sonrisas decoradas con un labio superior fino y uno inferior grueso.  
  
—¿Me vas a cobrar por el servicio?  
  
—Soy buena persona y te lo haré gratis —se pasó el balón de una mano a otra. Tenía dedos finos, poco usual entre jugadores de ese deporte.  
  
—Qué considerado, aunque necesitaré tu número.  
  
—Pídemelo y a lo mejor te lo doy —contestó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.  
  
Eso hizo, aunque más bien fue al contrario ante la falta de papel y de un bolígrafo, pues le tocó darle su número para que le hiciera una llamada perdida al móvil que estaba en su habitación. Intercambiados los números y con la noche refrescando, llegó la hora de despedirse.  
  
—Bueno, ya nos... veremos —dijo Yifan.  
  
—Tienes seis meses para aprovechar la oferta —le informó.  
  
Yifan esbozó otra pequeña sonrisa. Buscaría una manera de hacerlo. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a Yixing y, quién sabe, quizás conocerle un poco mejor. Esa había sido una buena noche, y aunque su cuerpo empezaba a quejarse y le costaría horrores levantarse a la mañana siguiente, la repetiría de nuevo. Puede que se hubiera perdido, pero había encontrado un recuerdo en forma de un partido de baloncesto y un chico con un hoyuelo en la mejilla.  
  
Changsha nunca le había desagradado, pero ahora tenía un atractivo nuevo para él llamado Yixing,  
  
Volvería a visitarla.  
  
Estaba seguro de ello.


End file.
